


A time for everything

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, First Kiss, Frustration, M/M, Virginity, how do I even tag this, no beta we die like men, no proper smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara's been weird, lately. Tobirama hadn't imagined the Uchiha would come at him in the marketplace to call him out on what happened during their last training session. Nor that it'd turn to this ..





	A time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had started to write this for a prompt i received back in April and dropped to write the prompt another way. I re-read it not so long ago and my brain decided to finish it!
> 
> So here it is ! Have some idiots trying to figure things out!

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen,” Madara had sneered almost viciously as Tobirama was at the market, trying to pick the best apples, for his team’s afternoon snack. He loved to spoil them, he knew some of them didn’t have much before the village was created, a couple of years ago now. He wasn’t their caretaker but he was their teacher and it meant just the same to him. “Because guess what? It did!”  
  
Tobirama had been confused at first, as to what Madara was referring to. Even more so when he noticed the deep blush on the man’s face, half hidden by dark locks of hair and the way he was tilting his face. An expression he never saw on Madara, Tobirama was pretty sure no one ever saw it before and a little bulb of sick joy started to swell down his guts but he did his best to ignore it, to focus on his current task. Because he wasn’t sure what Madara was speaking about and he’d rather not try understanding the man’s weird lines of thoughts. Especially with how flustered Madara seemed at the moment.  
  
“What are you going on about ?” The Senju questioned in his calmest tone, as he was paying for the apples under the vendor’s fearful glances. No wonder he was looking scared as he was, while Madara seemed to be boiling right next to him. Used to his antics by now, Tobirama knew how to ignore it. Madara always had been prompt to outbursts, even more than Hashirama. No wonder these two got along so well.  
  
“What am I ..” Madara repeated the words, almost in disbelief, then he grabbed Tobirama’s sleeve, to force him to face him, less flushed, more angry by now. “What do you think ?” He hissed, frantically glancing left and right to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “I’m talking about our .. last spar,” he almost spat and realisation hit Tobirama hard. Oh.  
  
Now, that had been funny in a way. Well, “funny” wasn’t exactly the word. Was there even a word to describe the moment ? Mh. Weird. Weird worked very well for what had happened and Tobirama had managed to not think about it until now. Not that he didn’t want to, but seeing how Madara had stomped away, he had figured the other wouldn’t want to speak of it. Tobirama didn’t mind either way.  
  
The thing was, they had been sparing indeed, like they often did. It was a good way to relieve stress and frustration and everything that might build up along the days while working with Hashirama and it had been a nice discovery that they at least could do that together, that they were able to settle terms about their sparring sessions and stay true to them as they fought until their chakra ran out or they were starting to be too exhausted. Which could take a lot of time, considering the kind of shinobi they were but they needed this. Especially now the war between their clan had ended.  
  
It was their way to express their negative feelings after all, despite how Madara always was prone to outbursts, as shown earlier.  
  
Which was good. It was. Everything was good about sparring, especially if they both ended up drained and always found the right moment to decide it was enough. But that time had been different. Because after Madara had pinned him to the ground, they both had become very much aware of their shared state of .. arousal. Very strong arousal. Very … hard. Tobirama usually put this under the account that he was getting a little too excited when fighting, his blood burning his veins, adrenaline and his most basic instincts leading his movements. But lately, he had realized something important. It didn’t happen when sparring with other people and it wasn’t the first time it happened while fighting Madara. But Tobirama didn’t think much of it. Madara was one hell of an opponent after all, Tobirama always had to stay hyper aware of everything and he was loving a good challenge when one came to him.  
  
He hadn’t been aware Madara would be in the same state as he was and seeing the way Madara quickly retreated and stomped his way away, Tobirama had thought the man would rather never talk of it and go back to their routine.  
  
He had been wrong, it seemed. And he wasn’t sure what to do with the situation. What in hell was he supposed to do with a flustered and angry Madara ?  
  
Tobirama stared at the other man for a while longer, his thoughts running wild to try and find a solution to their situation. He had thought Madara wouldn’t want to talk of it, seeing how he basically ran away from the sparring fields and avoided him all week long but here he was now and they were in public and it really wasn’t the right place to speak of it all. If Madara truly wanted to speak of it. Not that there was much to speak about, seeing how it was a normal reaction to their shared state of excitation as they sparred. Unless there was something else that he couldn’t exactly see at the moment, and Tobirama settled his eyes on the other man again, analyzing.  
  
It was true Madara had been weird all week long. Not just avoiding him but restless when they had been forced to sit together in meetings with Hashirama and Tobirama wondered if it was why Madara thought he was “pretending nothing happened". Should have he gone to him ? To try and resolve whatever happened ? But Tobirama didn't care for this kind of reaction from his body. It wasn’t .. well. Tobirama couldn’t help noticing that his body only ever reacted this way when sparring with Madara and Madara only but .. it couldn’t mean more that it did. Right ?  
  
“Let’s go .. somewhere else,” Tobirama offered after one long awkward silence and with people starting to stare at them. Very much uncomfortable. Why did Madara even thought it’d be appropriate to come at him in the middle of the market ?  
  
For a moment, Madara seemed on the verge of yet another outburst. That was until he looked around, until he noticed the glances shot their way and he gave him a curt nod before leading the way. And it took Tobirama some time to realize Madara was leading him to his own home instead of some neutral ground. But he quickly understood why. Because of his lab and the sometimes dangerous experiments he worked on, Tobirama had preferred to settle away from people, from civilians and his clan even. To avoid unnecessary injuries. Which also meant people wouldn’t be able to eavesdrop at the incoming conversation, whatever it might be and Tobirama didn’t mind the man’s presence in his home. They had long worked passed their mutual hatred. Oh they still bantered sometimes but .. it wasn’t as violent as it used to be. Their mutual hate feelings had settled a little after they realized they could work well together. They had created the academy, after all. And the village was safe thanks to their security teams.  
  
When they entered his home, Tobirama took the time to take off his shoes before heading to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say still and hoped he’d have some time for his brain to come up with something during the short amount of time it'd need him to put the apples away. That was until Madara decided to follow him and Tobirama did his best not to roll his eyes. But he didn’t say a word for now, too lost in thoughts.  
  
“So ?” Madara pressed and Tobirama turned toward the other, trying to keep his expression neutral as he saw how Madara had crossed his arms and was leaning against the counter, dark eyes boring into him with no restraints, despite how still flushed his cheeks were.  
  
So. Madara truly wanted them to address the subject. Which was .. it was .. kind of embarrassing, wasn’t it ? Couldn’t they just drop it ? Or could he make it pass for something else ?  
  
“It is … a natural reaction of the body, when a fight gets heated,” Tobirama mumbled, trying to bullshit his way through the moment and hoping Madara was going to accept the lie. Because Tobirama knew it was a lie. He never reacted like this unless when sparing with Madara. He couldn’t help it. Raw power always made him .. well. Raw power turned him on. And Madara had a lot of that and he was pretty sure not even the newcomer clan’s head would have the same effect on him. Not that he was going to admit it.  
  
Madara didn’t react for a long time, staring, unblinking and Tobirama realized it probably wasn’t what the man had wanted to hear. Then again, what would Madara want to hear ? The situation was .. new, between the two of them. There never was anything they could remotely consider as attraction between them. Or was it ? Tobirama didn’t know. And he didn’t like being in the fog like this.  
  
“So it’s just that ?” Madara eventually questioned and his cheeks seemed to have turned back to their usual color, almost pale even. But Tobirama didn’t miss the flicker of his eyes. He didn’t miss the disappointment. Why would Madara even be disappointed? Had he been .. expecting … something else ? That'd be the only reason for that look in his eyes but Tobirama couldn't fathom it.  
  
“Unless there’s .. something else ?” Tobirama blinked at the other and soon, the flush returned and Madara gritted his teeth. Indeed there was something else. It was now obviously written all over the older man’s expression and Tobirama shifted uncomfortably. This conversation probably was the weirdest he ever had before. And he hoped they’d be over with it soon.  
  
None of them spoke for a long time. Tobirama really was waiting for Madara’s answer and Madara didn’t look like he was going to talk anyways. Which was making things even more uncomfortable and Tobirama wished he could just make up some excuse to leave this place. Could he pretend he was going to meet with his team ? That was a great excuse, after all. Madara knew today was the day he usually met with them for training and easy beginners missions. It would totally work but before he could initiate anything, to avoid this situation, Madara had turned to him. He had grabbed the collar of his shirt, in a very strong grip, one that wouldn’t let him escape without ripping his shirt off, pulled him down and … well. Kissed wasn’t exactly working, as a description of what happened. Their teeth clashed together, which hurt and Madara immediately pulled back, cursing under his breath, almost flailing as he was turning away. But Tobirama wasn’t naive enough to not know that Madara had wanted to go for a kiss. It’d explain the older man’s discomfort. How he was lingering. How he had been aroused. Why he demanded to talk when they could have both ignored it all and forgotten about it.  
  
Madara hadn’t been hard because of the fight itself, the adrenaline and the situation. He had been hard because of him. Because he had been pinning him down in the dirt, in a deathgrip, because he had been half lying on top of him, their hips grinding against each other as Tobirama had struggled to free himself and it had aroused him. Madara was aroused with him. And the idea didn't bother him much, as Tobirama was well aware of his own attraction by now. He never imagined he’d ever address it, though.  
  
Tobirama wasn't going to let the failed kiss get the best of him though. It was disappointing, as a first kiss but tasting Madara’s lips was totally worth the effort and Tobirama wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but he too grabbed the other forcefully, he leaned down and finally, their lips met. Unmoving, at first. Mouths pressing against each other, the two of them too stunned at the moment as Madara probably thought they wouldn’t manage and Tobirama was .. stunned with his own boldness but the good point in all this was that none of them were pulling away.  
  
Not moving didn’t last, though. Soon, Tobirama tilted his head to the side, trying to replicate what he saw before. Which was weird, considering he only ever saw Hashirama kissing (more like snogging clan’s girls and boys during their teenage years) before, as most people preferred to keep touches of affection for intimate settings but what else was he supposed to do ? This was his first kiss after all and seeing how Madara was letting him lead this, it was also Madara’s case. And they probably were bad at it. Very bad. But Tobirama didn’t pull back. On the contrary, he let go of Madara’s collar to grab his hair, pulling him closer, as he was leaning against the counter and Madara moaned against his lips. Loud and clear.  
  
This made them pull back. And stare at each other quite intensely. With Tobirama’s fingers still entwined in dark strands of hair and Madara’s hands were gripping the counter hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Tobirama couldn’t ignore the way his heart was pounding in his chest, how his body was aching for something he only ever experienced before on his own but very much in need for Madara. Like he never was for anyone before. And it was a scary thought, that Madara, out of all the people around would be the one triggering these thoughts but .. but Tobirama wasn’t sure he minded it. Not when just a sloppy kiss could make him feel this way.  
  
Tobirama shifted, to make himself a little more comfortable because he wasn’t enjoying the way the countertop was digging into his back as Madara kept leaning against him, pushing his body against his and it made Madara sneer, growl like a wild animal, showing teeth and all. Tobirama didn’t let him get the wrong idea though, too much wanting this as well and he pulled him close again, lips twisting into a smirk just as he claimed Madara’s again and before he could react, there were teeth sinking into his lower lip and hands gripping his hips.  
  
It was all it needed for Tobirama to close his eyes. In a trust he never thought he’d have for Madara Uchiha before and he wrapped both arms around Madara’s neck, humming as an answer to another moan and they continued to badly kiss, trying what worked best for them and adding some tongues in there when they were able to make it more enjoyable. Harsh, still but how good did it feel, how intense and were Madara’s fingers touching his skin now ? Tobirama shuddered, at the feel. That was .. that was almost too much and yet, he wanted so much more. And he knew his attraction was taking over but he didn't care. He didn’t. All he wanted was for this to lead them .. he didn’t even know where. But he wanted so much more than kissing.  
  
They had to part, at some point. For air because they didn’t think about breathing while kissing. Not that far from each other’s face, Tobirama moving his hand to grab at the other’s hair again because he couldn’t help it and Madara closed his eyes for a second, panting and clenching his fingers hard on his hips.  
  
“Madara,” he breathed out softly, hoping to catch the other man’s attention and managing as Madara tilted his head to the side, even if he kept his eyes closed. Yet, Tobirama didn’t know what he wanted to say to begin with. Overwhelmed with the situation, with his attraction and a little scared as well. Because Madara was .. Madara. And no one could exactly predict his actions.  
  
Madara eventually kissed him again. With all their inexperience and Tobirama couldn’t help loving the feel of the other’s tongue wrapping around his. Boy, was he enjoying this a lot. He probably would have done this sooner, had he known. Or not. Tobirama never exactly felt attraction toward anyone but Madara before. And it had been a reason for Hashirama to taunt him, for long teenage years. But here he was today. And he couldn’t pull back anymore, not when Madara was pressing his body against his this way, not when he was starting to feel his arousal build up again.  
  
“Where's your bedroom ?”  
  
Madara’s harsh, panting murmur startled him and Tobirama pulled away, his eyes widening a little. Madara wasn’t thinking about .. this, right ? So quickly ? And yet, Tobirama very much wanted to .. he didn’t know exactly but kissing wasn’t enough. It wasn’t and Tobirama wondered if they couldn’t .. try things. Something simple. Like getting naked and touching each other’s body a little while kissing more. It wasn't much to ask, after all, was it? And it would relieve some of the heavy tension between them. The one that was making them hard when they were fighting, and it was having the exact same effect on him at the moment.  
  
Also, it was quite obvious they were both very new to this kind of things so moving to .. that so quickly ?  
  
Yet, Tobirama couldn’t stop panting, his eyes fixed on Madara’s lips as he was searching for a fitting answer, his body heating up quickly and shivering under Madara’s fingers. It wasn't easy to resist the look in these dark eyes, despite the kind of person Tobirama was. Stern and collected. But at the moment, cornered between Madara’s arms, he was feeling everything but that.  
  
“... This way,” he breathed out, nodding toward said room and Madara was quick to grab his elbow to take him to the right place.  
  
Tobirama’s bedroom was exactly like him. Simple and practical. A futon in the middle of the room, on the tatamis, a couple of oil lamps, a chest with the few clothes he owned. It wasn’t much but Tobirama had been happy to be able to have his own place when they moved to Konoha. It had taken a long time to get used to some chores, as the clan’s head’s brother, living with said brother, there had been people assigned to their comfort before, despite how much Tobirama had not wanted it.  
  
Now though ? Now, he was free. No one to barge into his room at impossible hours for stupid reasons, no Hashirama talking all night long through the wall during his sleepless nights. No snoring.  
  
And, as Madara walked into his room with little shame, despite the red hue on his cheeks, Tobirama was glad of it. He was. Whatever was to happen, today. He would have never lived it down, if Hashirama were to walk on them doing.. stuff.  
  
Seeing Madara turn to him again, Tobirama felt his own cheeks heat up. He did and he tried to hide them, looking away but soon, Madara’s hands settled on his neck to kiss him again, Tobirama shivered in both need and fear, knowing what these hands were capable of, but oh, how soft they were on his skin. Not as calloused as he would have thought before. Madara usually wore gloves after all but there was strength in them, of course. And it was thrilling.  
  
Somehow, they stumbled on top of the futon. Tobirama was almost glad he hadn’t taken the time to fold it this morning, it would have interrupted their moment and he was surprised to found himself lying on top of Madara. He would have thought Madara would rather not find himself trapped beneath him. Madara usually was the one pinning him down during their spars after all. But he wasn’t complaining.  
  
Madara’s hands were soon everywhere. On his back, on his shoulders, grabbing the back of his hair roughly and Tobirama wondered for how long Madara had wanted .. this. He himself had never thought of anything but maybe turn one of their little sparring sessions into something more heated, to relieve the tension. Not really a fantasy, not exactly a thing he would admit out loud. But Madara ? Madara was on fire. And it was thrilling.  
  
Still. There was one little problem at the moment. Not a very important one. But as it had been their first kiss before, if they were to take this beyond touching and kissing .. it’d be .. their first time as well, for the two of them.  
  
The thought made him pull back from the kiss abruptly, blinking as he stared at Madara in almost disbelief and he swallowed hard, wondering if they shouldn’t take this .. slowly. Sure, they already were in his bed, Madara pulling at his clothes so hard it was making him wonder if he wasn’t going to rip them off, eyes darkened with lust. Tobirama knew he wasn’t in a better state at all, he could feel how hard he was, how his cock was pressing between Madara’s thighs but ..  
  
“What ?” Madara sneered with a frown, barring some teeth and fingers clenching on his clothes.  
  
“Are we … doing this ?” Tobirama asked almost in disbelief, feeling like he had to make sure it was what they wanted both. Being a virgin didn’t mean much to him, probably not to Madara either. But it was still something. Something neither of them had ever done before and a show of trust, somehow. Former enemies they were after all, and they were going to have to bare themselves to each other in ways they never did before. Could they actually do this ? Could they actually manage doing anything remotely intimate, seeing their past relationship ? Tobirama almost killed Izuna, after all, avoiding vital points at the last moment because his brother asked him to, stating how peace was manageable. Hashirama had convinced him. Tobirama had made the choice to believe him. Just this one time.  
  
And here he was now. In bed with the man he used to fear so much, the one he learned to know better for the last few months and with whom he worked with better than he ever imagined before.  
  
Instead of answering with words, Madara grabbed the back of his head with harshness, pulling him down and Tobirama braced himself for a rough kiss, only to have his head turned to the side and Madara bit the crook of his neck.  
  
“I’m not leaving this room before we do,” Madara all but snarled before sinking his teeth into his flesh again. Tobirama all but moaned at the sensation, eyes rolling back and he shook where his body was on contact with the futon, feeling like he wasn’t going to last long, were Madara to be as vindictive as he was at the moment.  
  
He climaxed the moment Madara slipped a hand under his clothes and grabbed his butt. He shook from his position over the Uchiha, he braced himself on his elbow around Madara's head as his arms seemed to be giving up on him and he moaned out of .. what was it anyways ? Pleasure yes but also .. desperation. It had been so short. So quick yet so intense. He wished it would have lasted for a very long time.  
  
That seemed to calm Madara down at least. He relaxed, underneath his body, his nails stopped digging into his skin and softening on his body, a hand cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer. Tobirama resisted, at first, he didn't need comfort at the moment and he was going to tell Madara just that but he was cut off when he noticed the red in Madara's eyes. Immediately, he turned his head away, unable to face the sharingan, Madara never used them during their training sessions after all and Madara huffed.  
  
“Don’t be an idiot,” Madara snarled with much harshness, an outburst Tobirama hadn't braced himself for, seeing how soft he had been looking the second before. “I'm not using them on you.”  
  
“Deactivate them.”  
  
Madara huffed again. “I would if I could.”  
  
This, made Tobirama frown. What did Madara mean with that? Did he have troubles with his eyes ? Did the sharingan have a mind of its own? But he eventually dared looking into them, slowly, ready to avoid them again if he had to, he shivered out of fear when he saw them. But nothing happened. Nothing had changed from before. From how Madara was lying on his pillow, his hair everywhere, his handsome face graced with pink hues and his lips swollen from their kissing and smeared with tiny drops of blood. He did bite hard enough to draw blood, didn't he ? Tobirama couldn't say he didn't enjoy the pain just a little.  
  
Madara didn't say a word, as he kept staring back at him, looking all but mesmerized for reasons unknown. Tobirama wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with his current situation. He just climaxed after all, under Madara's hands and sure, the man didn't exactly touch him but gods he knew he triggered it all. And the usual but unfamiliar tiredness now was taking over, slow and draining, making his muscles want to give up. Madara seemed to get the idea of it, because he led him to lie on his side, right next to him. He seemed like he had calmed down now, his ecstatic mood from earlier gone and Tobirama wondered if he actually ruined it by reaching his orgasm so quickly.  
  
The answer came to him soon enough.  
  
“You were so beautiful,” Madara stated, his tone all but soft. Which was weird enough. How could Madara's voice ever be soft ? “I want to see it again.”  
  
Tobirama frowned, his brain awfully slow and it took him some time to understand that Madara seemed to be amazed with the way he looked when he orgasmed. That he actually called him beautiful and it was unsettling. He might even die from the embarrassment.  
  
“Shut up,” he all but groaned in answer, which made Madara laugh.  
  
He didn't have the time to continue, though. Because soon, Madara's lips were upon his again and Madara was kissing him, smoothingly enough to push him onto his back and roll on top of him.  
  
Surprisingly, Tobirama wasn't as uncomfortable as he should be, at the moment. Maybe it was because of his mushy brain, still trying to figure things out, maybe it was because how he had come to trust Madara for the past months, after working with him for so long but he didn't open his eyes, when Madara grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, entwining their fingers and holding them there with so little strength. A shame though, as Tobirama would have liked touching Madara the way the Uchiha touched him before. But holding hands and kissing was good enough as well.  
  
Earlier's mood seemed all but forgotten now. As if his climax had not ruined the mood at all but only shifted it to something else. From Madara's harsh needs for intercourse to that softness he was now showing and Tobirama was happy to only kiss back. His doubts had not been shaken away yet, after all. How having sex this quickly was maybe too quick. How experiencing a little first might be a good idea and what just happened probably was the best argument for it. They surely weren't ready for sex yet. Especially if someone like him, always so posed and collected could climax that fast.  
  
Tobirama was pretty sure it would be Madara's case as well.  
  
On that thought, the Senju freed his hands. It made Madara groan, of course but Madara didn't argue when Tobirama pulled him against his body, wrapping his arms around his back and slipping a hand under his clothes to touch his skin. On the contrary, he seemed to lean into his palm, all but purring against his lips and whispering soft “Yes” as he did. Tobirama smiled in the kiss. Madara pulled back, glanced at his eyes then kissed his jaw.  
  
“Still not leaving,” he whispered against his skin, his eyes fluttering close and sliding his fingers through his hair. “Don’t stop touching me. You're good with that.”  
  
Was he ? Tobirama wasn't sure, all he was doing was to run his hands along Madara's strong back, sometimes kneading at tense muscles. But Madara's tone was leaving him no other choice. Oh, sure, Tobirama could have thrown him away and out easily but the feel of Madara's weight on top of his body was good. Very much so.  
  
Madara was like a cat, Tobirama eventually realized, his lips pulling into a smile at the thought. All but snuggled on top of him, his hair everywhere, his breathing deep and steady. Here was a softness he never imagined he'd ever witness and it was a strange discovery indeed. Not that he was complaining. And Madara's words kept ringing at his ears, how he wouldn't be leaving. Tobirama wasn't sure what Madara meant, if he had spoken of the day, the night or something else, and he probably should ask but he didn't. Because another thought was taking over, like a parasite he couldn't get rid off and, thinking the Uchiha had fallen asleep, he tried moving him to the side but Madara's head immediately perked up and he frowned at him.  
  
“We are not moving.”  
  
“I need to take a shower,” Tobirama spoke, trying to ignore the offended air on Madara's face. “I feel gross.”  
  
It took a moment for Madara to understand. Then he moved the side, huffing and hoarding the pillows for himself. “Fine.”  
  
The bathroom was comfortably warm, when Tobirama walked into it. Because of the heated bathtub, and the sun hitting the rice paper panels that lead to the backyard and Tobirama hummed in pleasure, as he began to undress, he leaned against the countertop on his hands, his head hanging low.  
  
There was a strangeness in this situation : how easy it all seemed to be compared with how terribly complicated things always were back then. Tobirama couldn't say he ever was someone that was very interested in romantic relationships, he wasn't sure he wanted one to begin with but he tried still. Because he had been curious at all the fuss around it. And he realized it wasn't his cup of tea quickly enough to not bother anymore. And here he was, with a sleepy Madara Uchiha in his bed, claiming he wouldn't leave. And he wasn't bothered with it. All he wanted was to clean up and go back with him.  
  
When did he start seeing Madara like this ?  
  
The answer was probably going to remain a mystery to him. For he couldn't pinpoint an exact moment and Tobirama was pretty aware that it all came from a series of little things he probably didn't even realize before. Moments they shared that had nothing to do with this actual situation but that softened the two of them to each other and he gave up trying to figure it out. Feeling attracted with each other didn't mean anything but that for now, after all. All he had to do was to stand back and see where this would lead them.  
  
Tobirama startled, when he heard the door behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, even if already knew it was Madara standing there, and he had to look again to realize that Madara was frozen in place, all but staring at him.  
  
“Thought you didn't want to move.”  
  
“I-you .. I,” Madara stuttered. Which wasn't quite usual of him, Madara never really had troubles expressing himself before and Tobirama turned around, frowning. What was up with him now ?  
  
“Are you fine ?”  
  
The blush that spread from Madara's cheeks to his ears was enough an answer for Tobirama. And he realized that he was indeed standing there naked, in front of a very flabbergasted looking Madara.  
  
“You, mh,” Tobirama trailed, his own cheeks heating up because of what he was thinking about and he scratched the back of his head. “Want to join me ?”  
  
“Yes,” was all Madara breathed out.  
  
Soon, Madara was naked as well. Which made Tobirama confirm his previous thought. Sex was way too early for the two of them, as they could barely look at each other's naked body without feeling out of breath and he was annoyed with his own reactions but he couldn't help them either. For Madara was gorgeous, with his luscious hair gracing his skin, almost like a curtain of purity over his body. Tobirama almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, couldn't believe the effects it had on him.  
  
He couldn't believe he missed something so obvious before.  
  
They washed up each on their own side, not saying a word, not even facing each other. Then came the time to step into the bathtub and Tobirama could almost touch the awkwardness between the two of them, he could point at it easily, because of how thick it was. Still, they managed, finding themselves a not so comfortable seat at each end of the tub.  
  
It didn't have to last long, Tobirama kept telling himself, looking at anything but the man in front of him. It didn't have to last at all but his thoughts soon were interrupted when Madara cleared his throat, grabbing a comb from the nearby countertop and handing it out to him.  
  
“Do my hair.”  
  
Tobirama did Madara's hair, that night. Combing it, braiding it the way his cousin taught him, years ago, taking all his time to rid it of its many knots, Madara hissing when it was pulling too much on his scalp, then relaxing again when Tobirama was massaging his skull to ask for his forgiveness.  
  
And just like he said before, Madara never really left, after that day.


End file.
